Halloween, oh Halloween
by PKlovesDW
Summary: Why to stay inside on Halloween. Warning: Smut! One-Shot! HP/DM. By DW.


**A/N:** So, Halloween is approaching, so I thought making another Haloween fic wouldn't hurt anyone. And we don't celebrate it in our country, so it's double fun to make. Made for: The Halloween Costume Challenge.

**Summary: **Why to stay inside on Halloween. Warning: Smut! One-Shot! HP/DM. By DW.

**Warning: **Smut

**Disclaimer: **Nah, I'm still not Brittish and my name is far from J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>"Draco, come on. We need to give the kids some candy."<p>

Draco snorted. "They won't miss one house, Harry. And it's well worth it."

"It better be," grumbled Harry, don't wanting to miss the chance to give the kids their candy, like they should on Halloween. But of course Draco _had _to drag him over to… the bedroom? Harry frowned, not understanding how their bedroom could relate to Halloween or something that's well worth it.

"Come on, Harry, sit down," cooed Draco, while pushing Harry down in his seat, the chair. Harry frowned up at him. "Draco, what are you doing? I still don't think it's well worth it."

Draco smiled predatorily and waved his wand behind his back, binding Harry in his chair. "Just wait, Harry. Just wait. I'll be right back."

"Draco, what are you planning!" said Harry to Draco's back. Draco turned and smiled, before he disappeared in the bathroom, leaving behind a confused Harry, who tugged on the silken, silver straps that were binding him. He did not see what Draco wanted, although dawning realisation made his jaw fall open. How did he not know before? He had done the same thing a year before. That thought made him smirk. Draco was a quick learner. But he still wanted to spent this Halloween giving candy to the kids. He sighed, and waited for Draco to come out. Why did it take the blond so long anyway?

He looked down at his bound hands, not hearing the bathroom door open and close. Only when Draco stood in front of him he lifted his head. His heart promptly skipped a beat and his mouth fell open, while his eyes roved over every contour of Draco's body and his dressing. Or better said, _under __dressing._

"Draco, what is this?" he asked, mouth run dry and eyes still fixed on Draco.

"Why, Harry, you don't like it?" asked Draco with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

Harry shook his head and wanted to lift his hands, only to be reminded that he was still tied up. "I like it very much. You learned from last year, huh?"

"I did," whispered Draco huskily in Harry's ear.

Oh, yes, Harry liked Draco's outfit. Who couldn't resist a Draco, dressed up as a sexy bunny? Pink, fluffy ears and boxers with a little tail.

Draco settled himself on Harry's lap and asked, "What would you like me to do?"

"Anything," replied Harry, wanting to touch Draco, but was denied because of the bonds. It made him smirk a bit through his growing frustration. Draco _had _learned since last year.

"Anything, now? You do know I could leave you tied up like this. I do rather like you where you are currently at. Or I can make you so hard you would be begging my name for weeks to come. I can tease you for as long as I want. Let you beg my name so many times you wouldn't know what else to say," whispered Draco in Harry's ear, making Harry shudder with untold pleasure.

"Oh, really now?" asked Harry, slightly breathless, while a fire burned in his eyes. "You think you are able to do that? Able to manage that?"

"Oh, I don't think so, Harry. I know for sure I'm able to do that," Draco replied, slowly rocking his hips, making the breath in Harry's throat hitch and his eyes widen. "You seem overly…confident," said Harry, head thrown back and on the verge of a moan. One he wouldn't allow to slip through. He wouldn't gain Draco that pleasure.

"Ah, trying to hold it in, are you?" asked Draco, laughing softly, scraping his teeth along Harry's neck, nipping the soft, heated skin he found there.

Harry just nodded, looking at the fluffy ears on Draco's head. "Why did you choose pink anyway?"

"Why most you be so difficult? I choose that colour because I knew you would like it. Now, will you shut up," murmured Draco, lightly biting on Harry's earlobe.

Harry nodded, and groaned when Draco moved his slightly cold hands under his T-shirt and on his chest, warming them on the heated skin. "Ah, now we're getting somewhere," smirked Draco, unbuttoning Harry's shirt. With every inch of skin revealed he craved for more, wanting to see Harry shirtless, but still wanting to move slowly so he could torture Harry.

After every button was open he moved the shirt aside as far as it could go and he skirted his fingers over every piece of skin he could reach. Harry closed his eyes and bit his lip, trying to resist leaning into Draco's touches. He knew he would break sooner, rather than later, but he still wasn't going to give up this fight so easily, so readily. And he knew Draco knew it too.

"Keep it up, Harry. It would be more satisfying for me when I break through. I'll _make _you scream, no matter what. I'll make you moan my name over and over again, until you're hoarse." He pinched Harry's nipples and rocked his hips, encouraging Harry's growing interest. He licked at Harry's throat, letting his breath ghost over Harry's ear, making Harry shiver and writhe underneath Draco. He yanked at his bindings, but they wouldn't budge, annoying Harry a bit.

But the real challenge came when Draco rubbed his erection to Harry's, making him hiss. Draco smirked, claiming a little victory. He did it again, and watched how Harry tightened his jaw and glared at him. Draco smiled at him, before he bend down and kissed Harry, caressing his lips. He lightly bit down on Harry's bottom lip, wanting to hear some moans escape that beautiful mouth and perfect lips.

He rocked his hips again, this time eliciting a keening sound. Draco moved his lips to Harry's neck, feeling the strong beating and tasting the sweaty skin. "Come on, Harry. You can do better than that," he whispered huskily in Harry's ear, this time managing to make Harry moan and buck his hips. "That's better," he smiled, stroking Harry's hair, rocking his hips in time with Harry's.

Harry threw his head back and hissed, welcoming Draco's mouth when he kissed him. He tugged on the bindings, but they still wouldn't budge. No matter what he did, which annoyed him quite a bit. But when Draco moved on to his trousers, he forgot all about being tied up. He buckled his hips when Draco touched the sensitive skin just above the waistband of his trousers. Draco opened the button and slid off the trousers, when Harry lifted his hips. Draco settled himself down on Harry's lap again and watched how his erection strained in his boxers. He looked up at Harry and the fire burning in his eyes was still something Draco would never tire of.

He kissed Harry again, soft and lingering, while moving his hips, knocking the breath right out of Harry's lungs. "Please, Draco, I need more," he moaned, trashing his head from side to side.

"You only had to ask," Draco said a bit breathless himself, sweat covering his skin. He got off of Harry and removed Harry's boxers, making his erection stand up proudly. Draco cocked his head to the side and admired the view. He got his wand and finally untied Harry.

Harry reached up and removed the bunny ears and eventually the boxers with the tail, leaving Draco just as naked as he was. He settled Draco on his lap again and breathed in Draco's scent, while continuing the rocking motion. Draco joined him, clutching Harry's shoulders when glorious friction was bestowed on them. "Draco, faster, please," moaned Harry, frantically moving his hips, trying to find release. Draco kissed his neck and complied, moving faster, until the tightening in both of their abdomens signalled their upcoming climaxes.

Harry came first, groaning and he closed his eyes tightly, tightening his jaw.

Draco followed soon, coating his and Harry's stomach in white stickiness.

"We are definitely going to do this again next year," panted Harry, lazily waving Draco's wand and cleaning them up.

"I agree," said Draco, yawning. "Come on, lets go to bed." He took Harry by his hand and walked over to the bed, crawling under the sheets. Harry did so too. "Good night, Draco."

"Good night to you too, Harry," replied Draco, yawning, before he fell in a dreamless sleep, soon followed by Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **The End! Yet again, thank you for reading another One-Shot of mine.


End file.
